Shadows Rising in Jump City: A Queen's Arrival
by VenomFlare23
Summary: As the masks of Tarakudo and, his Generals crumble before their eyes Jade makes a rash but, quick move. Grabbing the Dragon Talisman she fires a blast of fiery energy at the reviving oni and, in a flash falls into darkness. After waking u, she finds herself changed alone in a new world. Will she use her power for good or out her own reign of terror as the Queen of the Shadowkhan?


Chapter 1 The Queen Comes to Jump City

Darkness, that's all Jade Chan could see at the moment, inky black shadows churning like rushing water. It was a calming sight for her, something that relaxed her to the core, for some reason. Her mind screamed that she should be panicking, calling for someone's help but, none of that made sense to her right now.

Honestly, in this liquid darkness, she felt at home more so than anywhere else in the world. Part of her wanted to smile; though she couldn't do so, it was if her body wasn't all together, spread out amongst the darkened sea she was floating in.

The splashing was the first sound to break the floating silence she had become a part of, and a short while later, a shadow loomed over her. It gave her a toothy grin before a red hand seemed to come toward her face.

(In a shadow covered alleyway, Jump City)

"It's cold," that was the first thought that came to Jade's mind in what seemed like forever, her spine chilled by the feeling of cold concrete on her back. It made her want to jump up but, her body ached in pain when she tried to move, so, with reluctance, she settled for staying against the ground.

Her eyes wouldn't open. That was the second thing she noticed, with that in mind, she thought in irritation, "Err what the heck happened and, why can't I move my body?" she did her best to remember the events before waking up, where ever she woke up was.

They were in the vault of section 13 just after getting Tarakudo's mask, having brought it together with the other Oni masks. Seconds afterward, the masks seem to do something new, resonating they started cracking and, Uncle began to have a fit.

She remembered something about a revival and the oni returning. "Uh oh...," Jade muttered to herself as she remembered the most important part, her reaction to said Uncle's worry. She had brilliantly decided to fight magic with magic as her uncle always told her, by grabbing the dragon talisman and subsequently blowing all the masks to kingdom come in a shot of blazing glory.

"And, one big flash of light later leaves me on the ground god knows where, smooth Jade, real smooth." She muttered, trying to move her hand to facepalm, and, surprisingly, it worked out. After a few more grumbles, she tried picking herself up, confirming that there was rough concrete below her.

Raising herself to her feet, she finally was able to peel her eyes open, looking around. It was a dark alley; she had a dead-end behind her, with a dumpster to her right and a flat grey wall to her left. Jade sighed, thinking, "this isn't good, " she then shivered again thinking about how her clothes felt baggier than usual, looking down she barely contained a squeal while thinking, "W..wha..what!? I'm barely wearing rags and, more importantly, what's with me being back in blue?!"

When she went to look at her clothes which she had to guess had been torn and burned from the explosion caused by hitting the masks mid crumbling. She found something else out she had returned to her Queen of the Shadowkhan form, it seemed.

After taking a little time to calm down, she thought, "Alright, I've gone Queen again but, I don't feel all take over the worldy so, that's nice, at least." She then looked at her blue hand, clenching it a few times before wondering, "Can I summon those guys still?"

"Come to me!" she called out to the shadowkhan, and as ordered, the darkness shifted as if it was alive, then the basic ninja-khan surrounded her. "Sweet, nice to know I've got a good ace for defense if I need it." She thought with a small smile while looking happily at the demon ninja that were her minions once more.

What she didn't notice was that the Shadowkhan was shocked to see her. More to the point, seeing that their Queen had returned from the light and was left wearing the burned remains of her usual attire. It made them enraged, some to the point of steadily shifting their vision to try and catch who could have left her in this state.

"Right," Jade said while looking at the ninja-khan, gaining their full attention, "I need some new clothes since the dragon blast ruined these, make sure it's something fitting, of course." She added on that last part just as the Shadowkhan departed.

Several minutes later a single ninja appeared in front of her, making her flinch for a moment, she wasn't used to these guys showing up without being attached to a bad guy, "Does that make me the new big bad, Nah I bet I can use these guys for good...if uncle Jackie lets me keep'em that is."

"Well now to change into what you brought me," she went to take the clothes from him, but the shadowkhan seemed the move in a way to tell her to wait. Suddenly, two more shadowkhan shot from up from the ground with a folded out byobu screen with a traditional Japanese floral design.

Following that, two more Shadowkhan joined the first one in quickly dressing Jade, despite her few mental complaints towards their actions. Afterward, the byobu, which had been lifted promptly in front of her, lowered and, a final Shadowkhan lifted a grand size mirror from the darkness so the Queen could look at her new digs.

"Th...this is," she muttered before thinking, " it's terrible. I look like some friggen evil Japanese demon princess!?" Jade lamented over her look mentally; she ultimately assumed the Shadowkhan would get clothes she usually liked, not clothes fitting for an actual Queen.

The Shadowkhan had brought a purple kimono with dark blue and black lining. The kimono's obi was black, with blue lining matching her skin color and, the mark of Tarakudo emblazoned on it in yellow and red colors. She had black socks on along with Geta sandals that were colored blue with purple strappings.

She didn't want to insult the look vocally; however, because of how hopeful the Shadowkhan looked at her. In their minds, they had done correctly as she told them, and her personal feelings aside, it was quite the beautiful attire. Swallowing her pride, she turned to them, saying, "Man this stuff is awesome, you guys did a great job."

They bowed happily, and Jade decided to ask, "Hey, uh, could you guys get me something like a hoodie or something, though." the Shadowkhan seemed confused at the sudden request. She followed it up with a quick, "So I can hide my face and, stuff I mean if I walk around like this," she pointed towards her blue skin, "I'll gain way more attention than what's good for me right now."

It seemed her Shadowkhan quickly agreed; it wouldn't be good for the Queen if her family suddenly dropped in on them to defile her dark return. One Shadowkhan produced a black hooded cloak that he helped put on her. Jade flipped up the hood while closing the cover as much as possible.

She hoped that with darkness covering her face and, most of her blue skin covered, no one would take a particular interest in her. In her Shadowkhans' minds, though, it looked as if she was going for a dominant intimidation factor, the darkness accentuating her sharp, crimson eyes and, a maw of razor fangs showing off with every smile.

Her minions returned into the shadows as she peeked out, seeing the bustling open streets of a city. The sidewalks bustled with the usual activities and, it actually made her feel nervous, rather than her typical gung-ho feelings of adventuring. Finally, stepping onto the sidewalk, she began walking around aimlessly looking for some clue or landmark to tell her where she was.

As she marched about, she found that her attire drew far more attention than she liked. People looked at her with various levels of curiosity and, it didn't help that the geta on her feet clacked against the concrete. The number of people seemed to lower after a small bit, something she was thankful for while thinking, "Being comfortable doesn't change the fact I don't know where I am."

"Think Jade, think there's got to be a way to figure out where you are," she then slumped her shoulders, feeling like an idiot, and retraced her steps slightly to find a newspaper rack. She wondered how to get a newspaper from the machine, considering she didn't have any money on her, she thought, "It's not like I can just stick my hand through the glass or something."

That's when she thought of how the Shadowkhan move through the shadows and, mused, "I'm the Queen now so, I should be able to do that...hopefully." she focused on the darkness covering her arm, slipping it forward she imagined the shadows in the back of the machine. That's when she felt the newspaper she was looking for, pulling back she brought her hand out of the cloak with the newspaper in hand.

Going into another nearby alleyway, she started reading a couple of Shadowkhan appearing at her side. "Jump city? Teen Titans? Villains and Superheros...?" she took a minute to process what she read before looking at the Shadowkhan and saying in a questioning tone, "Bad day?" They nodded yes at her.

(Sometime later)

She had gone back to wandering around the city environment, still a little shocked to find out she wasn't in her world anymore. That's when she heard some screaming and yelling, thinking, "The hecks going on over there?"

Jade headed over ducking past people who were running like dark hand members who met the wrong side of Shendu and witnessed someone off to her left trip. He fell to the ground with green metal trash can heading his way through the air, red eyes narrowed, and she gave an order, "Protect him."

The man had closed his eyes and covered his face the best he could expecting to take a blow from a flying trash can. That's when he heard a loud bang and metal clatter at either side of his body, making him flinch. Next, the voice of a young girl, asking, "Hey, is he alright?" came from his left, prompting him to uncover his face looking at who had helped him.

There was a small cloaked figure looking up at a taller figure clad in black, ninja-esque clothing with a sword at its side. The more towering figure must have cut the trash can in half, the man had mused before shaking his head and, saying, "Uh thank you for saving me," he then turned to small cloaked girl urgently telling her, "Now let's get out of here kid, the Teen Titans will be around in a bit to sort things out."

"We'll be fine," the cloaked girl shifted to look at him, the ninja-looking figure turning as well. He flinched back once more, seeing the two pairs of blood-red eyes looking at him and watched as a sharp-toothed grin came from under the hood as what he guessed to be a metahuman girl finished with, "I might find playing as a Superhero, fun hehe."

The man just wordlessly turned and ran faster than before as Jade though slightly bitter thought, "So, much for being laying low, huh?" She then looked at where the trashcan came from, outside of a jewelry store, she saw what she branded as a group of misfits more fun to look at than the enforcers, causing havoc. "I did say I'd give playing hero a try to that guy, and I want to know what my limits are right now."

So she headed forward at the group of Mammoth, Gizmo and, Jinx with a fight in mind.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note - Review, comment or flame(constructively) I'd like to mention I haven't seen either show in a long time so please understand if the personalities seem off especially since this is more or less just a test chapter, not sure if I'll continue this yet.


End file.
